


The Mighty Kylo Ren

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: “So, what alternative cover have you created? I can see it on your screen there.”“What, this?” she squeaked, turning and placing herself fully in front of the computer screen. “It's nothing. Definitely not a cover. Don't worry about it.”“Too late,” he said smoothly as he leaned in. “I'm curious now. You have to share. Don't I always bring you coffee?”Advertising specialist Ben goes to Rey - his crush - for help in creating the perfect cover for a romance novel. Things don't go as expected.





	The Mighty Kylo Ren

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Wars; all rights go to their respective owners. For a Drabble Me This prompt, we had a beautiful photomanip of Ben and Rey by Heidi hastings. You can find her on tumblr; she's amazing!
> 
> This was a really random idea I had. I hope you enjoy it!

“The great Highlander warrior Kylo Ren-"

 

“What kind of name is that for a Scottish guy?” spouted Ben Solo as he stood up from his desk.

 

“He immigrated from England; keep up with me,” said Phasma irritably.

 

“That's terrible, lazy writing,” grumbled Ben, sitting back down.

 

“But this writer is hot, and everyone loves it. The boss says we should use this scene as the crux of our advertising, making the cover for it based on this.”

 

“If that's what the boss wants, then I'll do it. These historical romance novels are bantha fodder; I'm going to see Rey about ideas,” he said getting up again.

 

“I already mentioned it to her briefly,” said Phasma, “but you should chat with her more about it. Given how she dresses, she may not read many of these kinds of novels or know how to make it look sexy.”

 

“Hey, she likes to dress comfortably,” he interjected, sticking up for her.

 

“Yes, just like you have a thing for gloves,” retorted Phasma, unphased.

 

“So what if I do?” he asked.

 

He did like his black, leather gloves. Normally, he wouldn't wear them all the time, but when he happened to wear them one time in front of Rey, she had liked them.

 

A lot.

 

It had been the one time she had ever stared at him so intensely, as he made hand gestures or held a book.

 

“Try not to stare too long at her when you see her,” quipped Phasma as he left the room.

 

Ben shook his head in frustration as he left. It wasn't his fault that he was the most attractive single guy in the publishing firm, nor that Rey preferred to dress like a nun.

 

The issue was that every time he saw her face, especially her brilliant smile, he wanted to do nothing but stand and absorb her radiance.

 

It also helped that she was the only self-respecting girl in the firm that hadn't thrown herself at him. He appreciated that, and she was easy to talk to. 

 

They could make jokes about the bad writing together, which he loved. It was one of many things he loved about her.

 

The issue was that she seemed oblivious to him, and she had hated him at first because he had stared too much.

 

Knocking on her door before opening it, he called out, “Rey, I need you.”

 

When he saw her, her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were wider than normal. 

 

She was hiding something. 

 

She always did that when she worked on alternative cover images.

 

“Ben! This is a surprise. I expected you to give me at least a couple more hours before you came to check on my progress,” she said, chewing on the end of her pen.

 

He wished she wouldn't do that in his presence; it was another habit of hers he loved because it brought attention to her plump, pink lips.

 

He blamed the romance novel for wanting to know how those lips tasted and would feel around other parts of him.

 

“I wasn't sure if Phasma gave you enough direction,” he said, forcing himself to look up at her eyes.

 

She raised a questioning eyebrow. 

 

“You really need to buy your own clicky pens, Ben. You can't have this one.”

 

“That's not what I, that is-"

 

She stopped his sputtering by responding, “Kidding. Now, here's the passage that I'm using:”

 

- _ The great Highlander warrior Kylo Ren swept his fierce Kira into his arms. He gallantly pushed aside her fiery hair to reveal her luminous depths _ -

 

“This is the most ridiculous writing I've ever read,” interrupted Ben.

 

Unperturbed by Ben and smiling, she continued to read the passage.

 

- _ full of love. “Kira, I love you more than there are stars in the galaxy. I'd fight a hundred warriors for your hand. Will you marry me?” _

 

“I can't believe women like this-"

 

“It's sweet, you unromantic oaf,” replied Rey with a grin. “As I was saying:”

 

- _ Kira pulled off her cloak to reveal her green dress, done in the style of the House of Ren. “Oh Kylo, I've been yours from the start. Take me, and make me yours.” _

 

_ -Kylo removed his shirt before passionately kissing Kira atop the great cliff, the wind teasing Kira's curls into hiding their amorous affection _ .

 

“So, based on this steaming pile of words, what have you created so far?” he asked, ready to move on.

 

“Well, I was thinking it'd be sweet and sexy if he was bending her back for a kiss in a green dress, while he was shirtless.”

 

He gave Rey an impressed nod before drawing behind her desk. When he was right behind her chair, he requested to see the work in progress.

 

Like every other picture in her office, her computer's background was a landscape photo of some piece of green, rolling hills found in England. Usually with a mansion in the background. 

 

Rey pulled up photoshop on her computer and showed him what she had. 

 

“I haven't gotten very far, see? I found two models that would work well,” she said, showing him two individuals from previous photo shoots. 

 

Both fit the physical shape Rey had described, which was all that he cared.

 

“She's good. He...seems adequate. You'll work your photoshop magic with it and make it amazing,” he said with confidence. He also noticed a second window open in photoshop, and he smiled. 

 

She had definitely been creating an alternate cover.

 

Rey blushed before saying, “Thanks. Not every male is blessed to have your muscle-bound physique. Let's give women some sense of reality in their escapist romance, alright?”

 

“Fine,” he agreed, trying to remember when she had seen him shirtless, or outside work for that matter. “So, what alternative cover have you created? I can see it on your screen there.”

 

“What, this?” she squeaked, turning and placing herself fully in front of the computer screen. “It's nothing. Definitely not a cover. Don't worry about it.”

 

“Too late,” he said smoothly as he leaned in. “I'm curious now. You have to share. Don't I always bring you coffee?”

 

“But you never wanted anything in return,” she began before she realized that he was just baiting her. She frowned and leaned closer as she commented, “You're terrible.”

 

“It comes with the job as the evil guy in charge of advertising. It's all about money and image. Now, spill.”

 

With all of a few inches separating their faces, Ben could smell her flowery perfume, and he desperately wanted to kiss her. 

 

Instead, he settled for placing his hands around her defiant chin. Still, she didn't move.

 

“You don't scare me, Ben, even if you did do many wicked deeds with those leather gloves,” said Rey fearlessly.

 

“And if I promised to do every wicked deed with you?” he taunted back, as was normal for their banter. 

 

He decided to tack on something different at the end, just to change things up.

 

“I could just take you across this desk. You know I can take whatever I want when I wear these gloves.”

 

Rey was supposed to laugh; she didn't. Instead, her face turned red, and her eyes took in his gloves.

 

When her tongue slid out to lick her lips, he almost threw all caution to the wind and kissed her. 

 

Maybe he had been misreading her tendency to stay late at work with him, or to interrupt him by sitting on his desk. He would explore all of that soon.

 

Instead, he took advantage of her distraction to look at the image she had created. His right hand left her chin and used her mouse to click on the reduced computer window.

 

“Ben, don't!” she cried, realizing what he was doing.

 

Too late, he saw the image on the screen, and his world shifted. 

 

The pose was perfect for the cover, as were the costumes on the figures. The issue was that instead of a stock male or model they used, it was a picture of him, taken at the company's Christmas party last year.

 

He had gotten rather drunk, as he thought Rey had left already without him. 

 

The most enlightening aspect was the woman in his arms: Rey. It was definitely her, not her face photoshopped onto an image of a stock historical female. She had a deep teal dress, her hair partially up with three buns in the back, and she had on several bracelets.

 

Fascinating. 

 

Rey went pale as he perused the image. Finally, he turned to face her, a smug grin on his face.

 

“Ben, I swear I can-"

 

She didn't get a chance to finish because he chose then to kiss her. At long last, he tasted her, and she was even sweeter and better than he had hoped.

 

One hand moved her face so that he could deepen the kiss, while his other hand pressed her body against his, pushing her down onto the edge of her desk.

 

When Rey moaned into his mouth, he let his fingers slide down her neck, and she immediately pulled his hand down to the edge of her shirt.

 

At that moment, she seemed to recollect herself, and she pushed him away. He did so reluctantly, but he was still grinning smugly.

 

“Rey, I believe we need to rethink our relationship. It seems neither of us are very good at expressing our true feelings except through action.”

 

Rey's eyes were still glazed over, but she was thankfully still alert enough to realize what he said.

 

“You, you actually like me?”

 

“Why do you really think I stare at your pen and lips so much?” he asked with a shrug.

 

Her eyes lit up in understanding, and she was genuinely excited, as bright as her eyes were.

 

“I just thought that you considered me not pretty since you never looked further down.”

 

“It's rude to do that. I respect you far too much to do that,” he insisted. “So, where do you want to go out for dinner tonight?”

 

“The Irish pub next door?” she suggested.

 

“It's alright to admit that you're a Janeite,” he said, acting on a hunch.

 

Not many women owned big, Regency-era dresses like that unless they were into that type of thing. At least, it seemed like that era to his untrained eye.

 

Her eyes went big, right up until he ran his hands through her hair. Then, she preened into the touch, closing her eyes in enjoyment. 

 

“Would it surprise you if I also had a thing for leather and gloves?” she asked, eyes still closed.

 

“Just tell me how to get ahold of leather breeches, and I'll show you my glove collection,” he said in a low voice.

 

Her eyes opened, and he saw the hunger in her dark eyes.

 

“Done.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
